


Midnight Hour

by splendid_sun



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Based on episode 8 from Madoka, Magic, Metro scene, Multi, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Just a short scene featuring Otabek as Sayaka from ep.8 of Madoka Magica.





	Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve always thought the metro scene was quite imperfect in the anime. I just bought the manga and there it is amazingly depicted and that inspired me to write this drabble.  
> Remember that Otabek is very close to the depletion of his Soul Gem and we all know how does the scene ends. Note: his magical weapon is axe. He made a wish to heal JJ (pretty much similar to Sayaka).  
> This work is part of the bigger AU I published just now: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011435/chapters/47382457  
> If you want to read it, the best place to set up this story is after chapter 8.

Otabek was sitting at the stained seat, his head falling forward. Stable, monotonous tone could be heard as the subway moved on a railway; while blinking light of bulbs above him was trying to pierce through his eyelids. It was the last train and nobody besides him was inside. Fully aware that after two stops he would have to get off, Otabek sighed. Dull pain was spreading through his body, but he was too tired to perceive it. Everything seemed blurry and muted.

He felt the train slowing down and the beeping of doors opening. Two young women crossed his sight and sat in an opposite row. The door closed and the cabin continued in a ride.

Women were chatting and chuckling merrily, both drinking from one bottle with colourless liquid. One of them spilled little of it on the floor and Otabek could smell it was definitely some alcohol. Their voices got louder eventually and one of the woman let out high-pitch laugh. Otabek had to grit his teeth from pain; it felt as if someone suddenly stabbed razor knife in his head.

„So he is that ill? You didn´t tell me this before. You must be kidding!“

„Yeah, something with his legs.. I didn´t understand much of it. Too bad,“ the women interrupted her talk to take another sip, „but only idiot would continue this relationship. I mean, no sex and now no money? Well, I´m out.“

„Eh, what can you do,“ declared the other one and hiccupped. „I guess you just quickly have to find another one, like you always do.. will you be drinking this?“, she asked pointing at the bottle and when the first one shook her head, she took it for herself.

 

Otabek didn´t even move a muscle but kept listening; eyes wide, motionless, fixed at the ground.

He again saw Jean lying in that wide hospital bed, with all the cables and IV, breathing evenly in the oxygen mask. He saw the face of Jean´s father, telling him that JJ wouldn´t probably ever wake up. He saw his own image in the mirror – but when he reached hand to touch it the mirror broke, shards fell on the ground and he was again alone.

Otabek grunted and put his head in his hands since it started to hurt unbearably. Another loud laugh brought him back in the reality and his eyes moved to its origin.

Long-haired woman in tight clothes who was laughing out loud; carefree and indolent to everything around her.

 

Otabek didn´t even know how but suddenly he was standing in front of her. Soul Gem was pulling his hand down as if it was wearing a ton, reminding him his own wish.

 

„Hey, you.. why don´t you tell me more about him?“

His voice, raspy from pain, cut the chatter out like a blade.

 

„Eh? What are you-“

The woman stopped talking and gave him a proper look, her lips widening in smile.

„Forget about him, hottie. How about we try it together, hm? You seem pretty-“

„I asked you a question. And I recommend you to answer quickly. Otherwise I can´t guarantee you will get a second chance. So, will you answer? Will you, you _slut_?“

Woman was looking at him with wide eyes, mouth open to search in vain for words.

„What is the point of saving this world when there are sluts like you? You think it´s worth risking my life for it?"

His cold eyes pierced through her as he transformed; Soul Gem faintly illuminating his silhouette towering above them.

„Answer me. You have to answer me right now. If you don´t..“

His face turned into hopeless grimace as his hand grabbed the axe.

„I might just lose it."

 

The world changed red as he stepped forward; rattle of wheels muffling the screams around him.


End file.
